To The Top (Bakugou x Reader)
by rjot
Summary: Bakugou x Reader / BNHA fanfiction / Born in the slums of japan, into foster care she goes, aiming high to become a respected hero, but in the shitty school she goes to chances don't look so good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" **To the Beginning"**

 **Author's Note/:**

Hey, people on the other side of the screen. I'mgoing to try to keep this short, well this is my first fan fiction so it may be in some cases a little bit bad, but who knows maybe someone out there would like it. I'm going to try really hard to have no grammar/spelling mistakes and make it realistic as possible to the anime/manga. In this particular story, it's a Bakugou X Reader fan fiction so please feel free to leave suggestions and criticism on the story or anything in general. Open to anything really. Well I think this is enough to say for now. I know sometimes Author's Notes get really boring :P.

 **Disclaimers:**

This story does contain swear words

Most of the character in this story are from the anime/manga Boku No Hero Academia or My Hero Academia so all rights belong to them. I'm just writing a fan fiction based on their storyline.

 **Chapter 1**

" **To The Beginning"**

~ 8 Years Ago ~

"Mommy where are you going? I asked, pulling on her pants. She didn't reply. "Mommy please don't leave me and dad. I'll do whatever you tell me to, I promise. If you're happy, I'm happy." I smiled, and mom looked at me and smiled back. She finally spoke "Sweetie, I'm not leaving anyone, don't worry, I'm going to be right here with you." My parents are the type to fight day and night (physically and verbally), the only reason they still stayed together was because of me. I was the one that kept bringing them back together. They stayed because of me. I'm so grateful and selfish for that.

"I'm going to be right here with you." was the last words my mom ever spoke to me, after that day she fled unknowingly. I looked for her day and night. My dad kept telling me she'll come back but she never did. Later on I found out it was because of our family, because of me and my dad. She says we were holding her back in life. She said that life is short and can't be wasted with raising another life. But I'm still grateful that they tried to keep me happy first. I'm grateful for experiencing love. That they cared so much about me that they stayed for this long. But, I'm still selfish that I didn't think of them first, was the reason of me trying to keep them together because of the thought of me being alone or was it because deep down I knew they really loved each other but their differences gotten in the way. But if it was true love would differences even matter. Does true love even exist? These thoughts kept on pestering inside my head getting deeper and deeper, until I came to one conclusion. That mom made the right decision. You only have one life so live it the way you please. If mom died unhappy I would feel like it would be my fault so I thank my mom for not creating that guilt that could be. I thank you mom for going to live happy.

I never saw my mom after she spoke those words. It kinda hurt that she at least didn't even hug me. But, as long as she is happy, I will be happy. After they officially got divorced, it seemed quiet at first my dad rarely spoke. At first he seemed a lot happier like a bird in a cage let free. A week passed on, and it was a summer night. "Daddu, I'm home. I'm sorry I came later than usual, my friend got hurt so I made a bandage for him with stems and leaves!" No response. "Dad you even home?" I came to the living room and saw my dad on the couch with this foaming white liquid in his mouth. At first, I thought he fell asleep, with some white shit in his mouth. I went to go wake him up. "daddu wake up, you should sleep in your room, not on the couch, and what's that white stuff in your mouth? Hahah Were you eating whip cream and fell asleep. Hehah" No response. *shake* *shake* "Come on dad, this isn't funny anymore wake up!" I start to pull on his arm…. no response. In the back of my head I knew what was really going on. A feeling in my stomach started to twist and churn, I felt like my heart stopped, it was getting hard to breathe. Nothing was there anymore it was just me tugging on my dad to wake up. Slowly things started to blur and slow down. "Daddy, dad, please wake up, I-I l-love you you know that right, dad wake up please. Why aren't you getting up!" I rushed next door to get some help but it felt like I was taking forever, that I wasn't trying hard enough. The neighbors rushed in, police and ambulances came. In those few moments I felt useless.

My dad ended up committing suicide by drinking some harmful toxic chemicals which would explain the foam in his mouth. I didn't understand why my dad would do that. Why would he take his own life? Is that what made him happy? What happened before I came home, what caused him to leave all of us, to leave me behind? At 6 years old I was put into the foster care system. I won't forget any lessons my real parents taught me, and one of their most important lessons that they ever taught me was always take the good from the situation not the bad. Sometimes my own parents would forget that lesson as well. That lesson also taught me to be more grateful for what I had, so I looked at going into the foster care system as a good thing. There's always people that have got thing worse than me so I have no right to complain or be mad about it, was what I kept telling myself.

My original family wasn't poor but they weren't rich either so they decided to focus more on feeding me into a healthy being then the area that I was being brought up in which was the slums of Japan, and the slums of japan I stayed even in the foster care system. See people needed money in the slums and taking care of me brought them money so into their sense I was a valuable to keep around. Which made a great joke to tell. I was happy to be learning so much from these different families. Each family had something new to offer, something new to learn. I learned to fight in my first family, their quirks were based off of muscle strength and decided to run a little boot camp for money, and since I was sort of part of their family now they started to teach me as well. The second I learned to cook and paint, wasn't really great at painting though. As I moved from family to family I learned many things, and one of the things I learned, was there was actually a thing called heroes. People that use their quirks to help others, just the thought of that made me so happy. I knew from right then and there what I wanted to be. As for my quirk, I don't think mine has come around yet. Can't really afford to go to a doctor so we will just have to wait and see.

 **Author Note/:** Thank you to who ever made it to the bottom and read all of the story cuz I think it might be boring at some parts but idk. I know there wasn't much about BNHA and quirks in this chapter but this is just your background so I promise it will come in the next chapters. Please leave a review and some criticism. 3


	2. Chapter 2: A Head Start

fChapter 2

"A Head Start"

~8 Years Later~

*Ding.*

Kids run out the school doors as the school day is over.

"Yes miss, I understand."

"Okay good Y/N. You know that they won't pick someone that's from around here, especially with the reputation this place has. You're better off doing something else, you'll just being wasting time and money on something that you're not guaranteed on getting a shot. Now that you've understood, go on to wherever you go, I have work to do."

I understand, but that doesn't mean I agree. Even though what Miss. K said is partly true. The slums don't really have the greatest reputation in the world. They say that it's a villain breeding ground, a place where low lives live. But here in the slums it's actually a 50/50 thing going on, people will help you and give you hand and people will also beat the shit out of you for a few bucks. You get treated the way you treat others usually.

Looking at the time it was 2:37 pm. You had about 1 and half hour to do some training before work. You trained anytime you could. Most of the time you are either working, training, helping others, or studying. No time for anything else because if you want to get into the hero business

you have to hustle, and in the slums hustling is a necessity to get around.

"If. Only, She, Would-'ve. Told. Me. The Date." you say while punching the air.

"Shut up wil'ya, im tryein smoke a blunt here." Chester said, (Y/N current foster parent)

"Sorry sir." _"Man, how does he even get the money to smoke..oh wait from me. All I wanted to know is when the U.A entrance exams begun cuz' if you wanna be a hero ya gotta aim for the top. School is pointless, anything you do you get lectured for but I get it there just lookin out for us but still you gotta take a risk once and a while right?"_

*BEEPP* "Oh shit. I gotta run! Sir I'll be home late today!"

"Yeah, yea I know"

It's sometimes hard managing work and other stuff. In the morning I work at this next breakfast cafe, at lunch at this martial arts training place (Lunches aren't the longest but every penny counts.), and after schools I work as a waiter at a bar, I know it isn't the most appropriate place for me to work but in these parts no one gives a shit unless you're bothering someone.

"Yo kid you're late" The owner of the bar isn't the kindest but he still is kind in his own way ya know what I mean.

"Na, not really sir, your clock is just broken"

"That's not what I meant, Don't you remember? You said you'll -"

"-come early to help Anzu with painting the bar! Urgh, I'm so sorry, I forgot, I'll make it up to you I'll com-"

"Don't worry girl, you can just come by later its no biggy. So tell me what's up, not like you to forget when helping someone else."

"It's nothing, I should really get to work, I already messed up on forgetting to help you."

"Fine , after work then."

Anzu is like a older sister to me, we're not that close but she's always looking after me, I don't know why tho, it's not like I've done anything special to her, helped her couple of times but that wasn't anything important important.

*BANG*

A tall muscular man walked into the bar.

"Ayye Taru How ya been man?" a random man in the bar said.

"Shut it. Ay y/n get me a beer will ya?"

Taru is a huge scaringly strong man. His quirk allows him to cripple and destroy anything he wishes or desires (as long as he can see it). The man sometimes even scares me though. Unlike Anzu her quirk is more suites toward her looks and personality as it is sweet and cute. Her quirk allows her to make apricots for anything basically, she can shoot it at people, use it as defence, the apricot makes her skin look good and her eyesight great as well. Plus its great for food.

After 4 long hours of work it was finally break. Me and Anzu went outside on the porch to drink some mango shakes. The beautiful sunset and the warm wind made me want to stay out here forever.

"So y/n what's really on your mind?"

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

"I've noticed you have little habits just like how everyone else has one when somethings up. You just don't talk as much and work more than usual, you also get mad clumsy."

"Hey wait what, I'm not that clumsy alright, it's just - you're right I want to ask you something. I've been asking anyone who would have the slightest chance of knowing but when I ask them they either don't know or won't tell me."

" Yea, go on."

"Do you know by any chance when the U.A entrance exams will begin?!"

"You know the hero industry is going to be -"

"-The hero industry eh?"

"Taru?!"

"Who the fuck else would I be. Anyways, y/n you know that hero industry is gonna be mad tough to get into, especially for people from here. "

"*Mumbling* That's what i was gonna say if you hadn't of cut me off you…"

"What you say, Listen here you orange haired brat"

"Excuse ME!"

"GUYS SHUT UP !"

"Watch who your talking to kid"

"Sory. Taru Sir."

"I wanted to say, I know it's going to be hard, living here isn't a walk in the park either and you guys also know that first hand, but still I want to become hero and help people all across the world and make things better for future generations so they won't have to struggle like we did. I'll make the slums a better place so its can be made a better place for everyone, and I truly believe from the bottom of my heart that this can happen. Its my passion for helping people, animals, or anything. I just want to have a positive influence and make everyone truly happy! So in order to do that I have to aim for the top, and U.A is the top hero school here so I have to know! "

"Fine. I'll do what I can to find out when it will begin, I would think it would either be at the end of school year or just before the high school year starts. But, we still have to double check."

"Thank you Anzu, you really don't know how happy that makes me."

"I'll do the same kid."

"Thank you guys, really!"

After that day, Anzu tried to dig up some information but everything that she got was a different answer from the other which made it hard for her because she didn't know who was actually correct. Taru had to go on this job the bar manager asked him to do, he said he'll try to find some information, but he still hasn't returned yet, My boss says he might take a awhile but he'll be back.

A month passed by and nothing.

I feel like Anzu low-key gave up halfway but I don't really mind. At least she tried to find information. She has other stuff to do to so I'm glad she tried to squeeze in some time for me. People from the slums didn't really get out much, when they do they try not to come back. The only person I really know that gets out but comes back willingly is Taru and that's pretty much it.

Time was passing, I was freaking out. I didn't know if I missed the exams or not. It was mad stressful. I was walking down the street when these 2 tall ass dudes approached me.

"Yo y/n right?"

The one in a ripped black tank top and some shorts spoke.

"Nah, I'm one of her friends though. What do ya need?"

 _I had to play smart, I don't know what these guys want._

"Chill, we know it's you." The other one in the baggy stained sweats and shirtless spoke.

"Yea, you're the one that always helping people and shit."

"Nah, I'm not Y/N, I'm her friend."

 _These guys must be playin or something, do they think I'm dumb._

"Yo do you think we're dumb bro, we're trying to help you. We found the date to the U.A exams."

"Yeah, we heard you were trying to find out when it was, and since you helped ma gran gran fix her roof, I went searching and found out. Here I wrote down for you, take it."

"OMG, really. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I GOTTA GO TO WORK NOW BYEE"

 _OMGGG, who knew just being a genuine person can have it's pros!_

*Several Months Later*

(At the tall ass dudes crib)

"Yo bro, where's the paper that has the basketball tryout date on it?"

" Yeah here it is, the basketball thing is on …..IT WAS ON SEVERAL MONTHS AGO!"

"Wait let me take a look at that… You idiot this is the U.A entrance exam date!"

"Oh fuck..."

(At Y/N current home)

"Alright imma bout to leave"

"Betta kick ass kid"

"You already know!"

Today is the day. It's pretty scary going all the way from here to Musutafu, where U.A is, and I have just enough money for entering the exam and some extra for food too. I wore my nice clothes today the ones with the least amount of holes. There hand me downs and they make me look more like a dude but hey there comfortable and I'm a little tomboy too and boys clothes are much more cheaper to buy here than girls clothes. I already said bye to Anzu and them at the bar. So I'm set to go.

Bus - Run- Bus- Run.. I'm almost there. Things are wayyyyy more nicer and cleaner here. I just can't stop admiring everything.

*BAM*

"Oh sorry about that man I was-"

"Watch where you're going you dipshit!"

 _Jheez_

People can really get pissed off at the slightest of things. That blonde haired boy must have something really bothering him or he's just a jerk.

*A few moments after*

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELPP"

A woman in about her 30's screamed for help as a villain started to break the ground beneath her. This wasn't something new but I was shocked at the fact that in my first time coming to the city I already encountered a villian. I quickly went to go help as my quirk was based on what I can interpret with the situations around me (I'll explain more later). I grabbed the woman and got her out of the pit she was in. The villian let go of the ground and the pit closed. That made me think, he could only make a pit of his hands are touching the ground. He made his next move and this time he tries to make a pit underneath me, but I jumped away barely. He continues to do that but he start to have drawback the hole would get smaller each time. I quickly zipped through and flashed behind him and smashed a bench on his head which made him unconscious.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's no problem really."

Just then the police came and took the villain but…. they also took me as well.

"What?! I swear officer I never knew that we weren't allowed to fight villains (basically harm anything with our quirks) without a license. But still, I couldn't have watched it happen either way."

"I understand, and what you did was very noble and because of that I'm letting you off with a warning."

"Thank you so much!"

I felt so relieved, I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day here but now I'm late for the U.A Exams, gotta be quick. I rushed out the interrogation room and

*BAM*

Not again, what's with me and bumping into people today. I bumped into a tiny polar bear?

"Oh jheez, I'm sorry sir let me help you pick these up."

"Oh it's no biggie… wait.. Your that girl that defeated the villain Potholes aren't you?"

" Oh yeah.. Heh that's me. I'm Y/N"

"You know that was some great work.. But I've got to say you look quite young to be a hero"

"No actually I'm not a hero yet. I will be soon after I get into U.A. I was headed to U.A just now to do the entrance exams. I'm so pumped I finally saved enough money to do the exams!"

"Oh sweetie, The entrance exam happened several months ago…"

"They what… how do you know?"

I was in disbelief, in denial that could be true.

"Because I'm Principal Nezu, the principal of U.A High."

"Oh, makes s-sense."

 _WHAT DSDFKSDFHSKJDFH. I feel like dying in a hole and crying, I'm just trying to hold the tears back i feel them at the corners of my eyes trying to escape….I hate crying, He probably thinks I'm just a charity case now and I don't want to look like that. Just smile, just smile._

"Where did you hear that the exam were today?"

I explained to him that where I lived wasn't really that up to date with things going on here and that it was tough to figure out things were happening ( I probably look so stupid saying this while smiling with watering eyes).

"Oh dear, that certainly is tough."

"Sir, if there is any chance that I can still get a chance to do the exams? I would do anything I'll pay more, anything, I worked so hard to get to this point, to be here. I know some other people probably worked harder than me, but I promise you that I will train harder and work more harder than ever. If you just give me this chance."

 _This lowkey hurts my pride. I hate begging and being needy but I can't let opportunities slip like this._

"The students in your grade are now are halfway through their first semester, you know that right? You would have to work extra hard to catch up… I'll think about it. Meet back at U.A High tomorrow around 7 am."

"Yes sir!"

 _Omgg, at least I'm getting some kind of chance… wait where would I go to sleep? I can't go back home and come back that would be a waste of time and money and it took me forever to come here too. I didn't bring enough money to go to a inn or motel. I'll just find a park or something that has a bench or something I can rest on and find maybe a public restroom nearby as well._

You end up finding a public restroom and park nearby and just spent the day studying and doing a little bit of training, and also just playing with the tiny kids at the park.

*The Next Morning*

I already have some mental clock in my head that makes me naturally wake up around 4:30 ish. Which means I have 2 hours and 30 minutes to make myself look somewhat presentable and go to U.A.

You quickly wash yourself in the public washroom (well.. what you can wash yourself with using only a sink), did your hair in their usual 2 dutch braids (or boxer braids as some like to call them) because they don't get in the way too much, and got a light breakfast with the extra change you had.

Finding U.A wasn't hard but figuring out how to get in was. I tried banging the front gate, pushing it, and even trying to figure out how to work the security code thing.

"Why, good morning Y/N!"

"What. omg you almost scared me Principal Nezu."

"What you didn't even make a sound or flinch."

"I may not show that I'm scared but I certainly do feel it."

"Ohh makes sense, anyways you came earlier than expected, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Oh no it's okay, it's no big deal."

"Alright then come on let's discuss things inside"

The school looks amazing inside and out. Who knew there were schools this big. We went into Principal Nezu's office.

"Okay Y/N, you know hundreds of kids that tried out for exams and only a few made it in."

"Yes, I am aware."

"And me having you join U.A hero course a semester after would be totally unfair to the people in the business or tech courses at U.A that want to be in the hero course but get a spot. Now this is a rare opportunity, but I was impressed on how you handled that situation so calmly given your age. I will take a survey of who actually wanted to be in the hero course from the tech and business courses and you will place at the bottom of that list. If people decide to drop out or if there's an opening I'll let you know. For now you have the option to either be in the business course or the Tech course. Here's the details in each course. So let me know which one you would pick. By 10:00 am meet me at my office, and to prevent you being locked out because of the security gate, you can stay here on campus and look around, welcome to U.A Y/N!

Author's note:

Sorry for how long it took me to upload this. It was exam week and a finally finished all my exams, I tried writing this in between breaks or whenever I had time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know there isn't a lot of bakugou and the rest of the BNHA characters at the moment, but trust me there will be more in the upcoming chapters! 3


End file.
